


He Was Needed

by thinkingmakesusso



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Hurt, less comfort, post 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: In the aftermath of "The Lost", Charlie struggles to cope with what he's done. The Doctor decides to pay him a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only teen and up because Class is teen and up.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Want to talk? My tumblr is @unhealthyamountsofhamilton

“So…how are we doing this?” Ram questioned, because Quill hadn't exactly made it clear. She rolled her eyes.  
“If we walk with confidence and purpose, none of these idiots will even notice. They'll think it's a costume.” She sounded exasperated.  
“Alright, let's go. I just want to get it over with.” April complained, her Shadow Kin body towering over them all. Ram held April’s real body in his arms, his shaking arms, as they walked from the school to his car.  
Walked was, actually, a generous term. Matteusz was half carrying Charlie, whose head was buried in the other boys body, crying. Matteusz rubbed gentle circles on his back, but said nothing. He wasn't sure there was anything to say. He was angry; he was disappointed; he was worried. He knew now wasn't the time to express those feelings, not when Charlie needed him so desperately.  
Tanya walked a few feet away from the rest of the group, feeling uncomfortable and queasy. She was ready, however, to make a distraction if need be. It did.  
About halfway to the car, a few students came into view, and Tanya didn't trust that they would think it was a costume. As they were just about to see April, Tanya screamed. She collapsed on the ground. Her friends turned around and she winked at them, letting them know she was okay. Ram and April looked grateful, Quill just looked annoyed. As they continued their walk, the group of students ran to Tanya’s side.  
“Are you okay?” One spluttered. Tanya nodded. One of the students was about to turn their head, so Tanya started wheezing. She grabbed the boy’s arm, as if she needed support. “Are you sure?” Tanya looked over the girl’s shoulder and saw April get in the back of the car. She nodded and jumped up.  
“Yep! Fit as a fiddle.” She pushed through them and quickly strode away. Though the group had questioning looks on their faces, they eventually shrugged it off and went inside.  
Tanya hopped in next to Charlie, and Ram started the car. They remained silent for a few minutes.  
“Shoot.” April broke the silence.  
“What is it now?” Quill groaned.  
“What am I gonna do about my mum?” She worried.  
“Don't worry,” Tanya interrupted, “I already called her.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah,” she nodded, “I told her you were fine but you couldn't come home tonight.” After a few more minutes, they pulled up in front of Tanya’s home. “What are we doing here?” She asked. “My brothers won't be here, I told them to leave the city.” Ram turned around.  
“Do you think they actually listened?” She paused for a moment and thought, then nodded, biting her lip.  
“Fair point.” She unbuckled and opened the door.  
“Call us in the morning, Tanya.” April asked of her. Tanya nodded.  
“I will.” She closed the door and walked inside to confront her brothers.  
Quill went directly to her room when the rest of them arrived at her and Charlie’s house. Ram placed April's body on the kitchen table, unsure what else there was to do. April immediately collapsed on the couch and Ram went to her side. They seemed to be talking, but as Matteusz guided Charlie up the stairs, he couldn't hear what it was about. Charlie went directly into their bathroom, came back out in pajamas, which, probably uncoincidentally, was Matteusz’s sweatpants and tee shirt, and collapsed onto the bed. Matteusz changed into similar attire, and joined him. Charlie laid his head on Matteusz’s chest. They stayed like that for a long time, Charlie crying and Matteusz staring off into space. At about ten o'clock, they heard a strange, but familiar whirring noise, and they both sat up as the TARDIS appeared in their room. The door creaked open and the Doctor stuck his head out, looking around before his gaze was fixed on the two boys. He stepped out.  
“Ah. Good, you're sad, I got the right time.”  
“What do you want, Doctor?” Charlie spat, “Can you not leave me in peace to grieve? I know what I did was wrong. I don't need a hero of legend to explain it to me.” The Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
“I wouldn't expect so. I'm not here for that, all though, yes, I am mad.” The Doctor turned to Matteusz. “Can I have a minute with the prince?” Matteusz looked at Charlie hesitantly, and nodded. He slowly got up and left the room. He went to join Ram downstairs, who was presumably still awake, watching over April. Charlie mumbled something. “What was that?”  
“I'm not a prince anymore. My people are gone.”  
“They were gone before.”  
“There was a chance! There was hope!” The Doctor nodded.  
“And who took that hope away from you?” For a few brief moments, there was silence. The Doctor broke it, “I understand how you feel.” Charlie looked him in the eyes.  
“No, you don't. You will never understand my pain.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“That human sense of drama rubbing off on you already?” He sighed, “I do understand. I was the downfall of my own people. I killed them all.” Charlie's surprise was evident. “And, I did it so the death would stop. Two races, whipped off the face of the universe, and it was my doing.” Charlie brought his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them.  
“You were not sworn to protect your people. You were not their leader; their prince!” His head came up for that last part. “You were not their prince.” His last words were barely above a whisper. The silence in the room was deafening.  
“No, I wasn't. I'm not trying to make you feel as if what you did was alright. It wasn't. For me, it's been two years since it happened, I was too angry with you to come back until now.” Charlie nodded.  
“I understand.”  
“I don't think you do.” Charlie tilted his head like a confused puppy. “I wasn't mad only about the loss of your people or the Shadow Kin, although I was rather furious about that. I was mad because you betrayed yourself. I gave you a second chance, Charlie. Don't let this ruin you, though.” The Doctor walked back towards the TARDIS and opened its door. “Keep in mind…I’m not inclined to give people fourth chances.” The door closed and the whirring began again. The TARDIS was gone a few seconds later, and Charlie was left to sob alone. Matteusz came in a few minutes later.  
“Are you going to leave me, Matteusz? I'd understand.” Matteusz climbed the stairs and sat on the bed in front of Charlie. He cupped Charlie's cheek.  
“I made promise. I will keep it.” Charlie sobbed, this time in relief, as Matteusz gently soothed him into a restless sleep.  
Matteusz was glad the Doctor had come. He had been standing outside the door the entire time. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. Matteusz was glad because someone needed to say those things to Charlie; but he couldn't bring himself to do it quite yet, not when Charlie needed him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review. If you want to talk Class, or for me to write your headcanon, just leave a comment.


End file.
